Flores Amarillas
by TheEndlessWaltz
Summary: Comienza una nueva historia, en las ardientes arenas del interminable desierto de Ignis, Leesa tratará de develar el misterio alrededor de unas simples flores amarillas. Basado en Regnum Online.
1. Capítulo I

Comenzaba un día como cualquier otro y el sol enrojecía las arenas de este interminable desierto. Desde que me mudé al pueblo de Medenet me sentía una persona de clase media, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era, un simple soldado. Incluso el hecho de estar rodeado de nobles no hacía desaparecer o siquiera disimulaba el olor del puerto.

Era muy temprano por la mañana pero de todas formas había que levantarse y comenzar la jornada, hacía ya tiempo que no teníamos un día de paz, o al menos un día normal.

Me vestí, tomé mi báculo y salí de mi casa. La actividad comercial en esta zona era escasa, la mayoría se concentraba en cercanías del puerto, sin embargo había un leve movimiento de mercadería. La taberna ya estaba abierta y los miembros de la caravana la colmaban. El pregonero del pueblo aún no se mostraba y el templo no presentaba movimiento más que algunos fieles en sus escalinatas, rezando por esa paz que aún lejos está de llegar.

Desaté y monté mi caballo, dirigiéndome hacia la muralla, pero algo me distrajo. Unas diminutas pero no insignificantes flores habían crecido bajo las sombras de los raquíticos arboles del desierto central. No era algo de verse todos los días, nuestras áridas tierras estaban condenadas a ser infértiles por el resto de nuestros días.

No pensé que pudiese pasar algo malo si me detenía un momento, así que me bajé y me acerqué a las flores. No eran algo sorprendente, simples flores amarillas que pasaban desapercibidas ante los ojos de cualquier distraído. De repente una silueta apareció ante mis ojos y por acto de inercia di un salto hacia atrás y levanté mi báculo. Al alzar la vista ví que era uno de los cazadores pertenecientes a mi mismo escuadrón.

-Te dije que no tienes que hacer eso -le dije-, podrían matarte si te confunden.

-Claro, claro -rió-, no existe mortal en este Reino que pueda percatarse de mi presencia antes de que mis flechas le atraviesen.

-Deberías demostrar tu grandeza en la guerra -le respondí-, en lugar de andar asustando a las clérigas del pueblo.

-Tú ya no eres una simple "clériga de pueblo" -exclamó- A propósito, al teniente no le va a simpatizar que estés juntando flores en momentos como estos.

-Lo sé -suspiré-, el teniente no es muy paciente.

No escuchó mi respuesta, volvió a desvanecerse sin que me diera cuenta, tan solo quedaron sus huellas en la arena. Cuando me dispuse a ponerme de pie para continuar camino, divisé algo extraño en el piso, por debajo de los pétalos de las flores. Eran plumas. No era experta en el área así que no podía determinar de qué eran. Puse las flores en mi pelo y guardé las plumas. Luego continué el camino hacia la muralla.

Como cada día, llego a la gran puerta, el guardia registra el horario y me resume brevemente los últimos acontecimientos "del otro lado". Nada nuevo, simplemente la continua insistencia de esta guerra interminable. La oxidada reja es levantada por las poleas muy lentamente, dándome paso hacia aquella zona que podríamos considerar el primer paso al infierno.

Según las ordenes del guardia de la puerta, mi teniente y compañeros esperaban en el fuerte Samal. Yo esperaba que aquel cazador no hubiese delatado mi irresponsable acción de hace instantes. Supuse mal, la expresión en la cara del Teniente no parecía demasiado alegre. Nunca lo había sido, pero ahora realmente daba miedo. Sus ojos grisáceos destellaron y me vi empujada bruscamente de cara al piso, la arena me estaba asfixiando.

-¿Cree usted que es momento para recoger flores? -me preguntó, sin librarme del conjuro que me aplastaba contra el piso.

-No -respondí como pude, la arena se me metía entre los dientes.

-¿No qué? -exclamó empujándome cada vez más, pensé que iba a matarme.

-No señor -respondí, casi sin aire.

Tenemos aproximadamente mil bajas por día -decía-, estamos escasos de agua, comida y tiempo. Se nos ha condenado a vivir entre las sombras de este desierto pero eso no fue dolor suficiente, no descasarán hasta que todos hayamos caído. No hay lugar en este mundo para ellos y nosotros.

Era el mismo discurso de siempre, la ira y la guerra lo cegaban. Lo había perdido todo; familia, trabajo y deseo. Lo único que le quedaba era un eterno sentimiento de venganza.

Las personas que enviamos a la horca día a día deberían demostrarte la consecuencia de tus irresponsables acciones -continuó-, no quisiera hacerlo con mi propio pelotón.

-No volverá a ocurrir Señor -respondí ya liberada, reponiéndome-. Sin embargo, encontré esta pluma bajo las flores. No conozco demasiado acerca de la fauna de nuestro Reino, pero sé que no hay especies con plumas en las cercanías de mi pueblo.

Tomó la pluma con sus manos y la hizo arder instantáneamente. No me miró ni expresó palabra. Entró al fuerte seguido de sus dos generales. El resto del grupo se dirigió a sus puestos. Yo permanecí inmóvil un instante y luego comencé mi recorrido de todos los días, oculta tras las sombras como de costumbre, no existía nada más oscuro que nuestra piel.

Más allá de mi sigilo, no me había percatado que uno de los caballeros del escuadrón, Alexanderson, se había sentado en la piedra junto a mí.

-No estés mal -dijo-, no es su día.

-¿Cuando lo fue? -reí-, no es consuelo lo que necesito ahora.

Se puso de pie y con su típica sonrisa y el arma al hombro, marchó hacia el fuerte Menirah, donde debía reagrupar a los novatos arqueros y darle ordenes para el resto del día. El era como la mano derecha del Teniente. No era más que un simple caballero, pero sin embargo él le tenía respeto, tal vez más que a los generales. ¿Sería por su sonrisa y optimismo?, dos cosas que el Teniente perdió hace tiempo.

A mi paso notaba que los animales actuaban de forma extraña. Se mostraban dóciles y enfermizos, cualquiera hubiese confundido una hiena con un perro cachorro.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me esperaba lo peor. Sin perder la calma moví rápidamente mi báculo hacia atrás y luego giré mi cuerpo. No había nada. Sentí que me tocaban el hombro y miré por sobre ellos. Era él de nuevo.

-¿Nunca te vas a cansar de asustarme? -le dije.

-Solo pasaba por aquí -respondió-. Además no estás bien el día de hoy, no quisiera que te maten.

-¿Por qué me delataste? -le pregunté.

-Serás imbécil -rió-. El teniente no necesita inútiles arqueros para saber qué haces o dejas de hacer. Sus malditas invocaciones merodean por ahí todo el día, esos malditos cuervos.

-¿Y que hay sobre esas plumas que encontré bajo las flores? -pregunté para salir de esa vergonzosa situación.

-Son solo grifos -dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía entre la ventisca de arena.

¿Grifos? me quede pensativa. No eran propios de esa zona, al menos no en situaciones normales. Tampoco eran amigables, pero no molestaban a nadie mientras no se moleste a sus crías o a sus huevos.

No pensé más en la situación y continué mi recorrido. El sol se elevaba en el cielo mientras pasaban las horas, el calor era sofocante. Los animales continuaban en ese estado de trance, de tal forma que los cazadores se veían como niños jugando a dispararle a un tronco, y los bárbaros parecían trolls intentando abrir un cofre para robar su contenido. Era gracioso y a la vez preocupante.

Mi verdadera preocupación comenzó cuando baje la mirada hacia el piso. Eran más plumas. Idénticas a las que había encontrado en Medenet, ahora estaban aquí. No lo pensé dos veces y volví al fuerte, el Teniente tenía que saber esto.

Intente explicar a los guardias de la puerta y me dejaron pasar. Alexanderson ya estaba de vuelta en el fuerte y lo veía conversar con el teniente, sus voces se oían serias.

-Algo está mal Señor -le dije al Teniente, temerosa-. Estas plumas no dejan de aparecer a lo largo del camino entre Samal y Menirah. Algo tiene que estar mal.

Me miró de forma penetrante y ya me esperaba un nuevo castigo por no cumplir mis órdenes. Sin embargo, Alexanderson miró de forma preocupada a las plumas y luego observó al Teniente. Parecía que hablaban solo con los ojos. Ninguno de los dos me dio una respuesta pero el Teniente ordenó a uno de los bárbaros de nuestro Escuadrón que registre el camino en busca de algún hecho sospechoso, el mismo cumplió inmediatamente y salió del fuerte.

El Teniente se acercó y tomo la pluma.

-Llévala al alquimista de Altaruk- dijo, pero no sabía a quién le hablaba.

El cazador que me había estado asustando desde temprano apareció de la nada.

-Si señor -dijo, y volvió a desaparecer.

Ni siquiera sé como sabía que estaba ahí, yo no podía verlos.

Tiempo después, el bárbaro regresó al fuerte.

-No noté nada extraño Señor -dijo-. Sin embargo, los animales no se ven bien.

-Avisa en la puerta que envíen tropas a Samal -le ordenó el Teniente.

-Si señor -asintió y salió hacia la muralla.

-Nosotros nos reuniremos en Menirah -exclamó-¡Rápido muévanse! -gritó.

Todos salieron y se subieron a sus caballos. No entendía muy bien el porqué de esta rápida decisión. Tampoco sabía que es lo que había hablado con Alexanderson y porqué envió la pluma al alquimista. Para no perder al grupo, yo también partí hacia Menirah.

El Teniente y los generales iban en la cabeza, escoltados por dos brujos. A mitad de camino vi que la fila se detuvo, pero no veía que sucedía. Me acerqué lentamente y vi a un ígneo muy lastimado, por no decir casi muerto.

-Ustedes... deber... escapar... -decía entrecortado.

Me sorprendió ver como el Teniente lo escuchaba sin haberle cortado la cabeza, no era un gran simpatizante de los ígneos. La criatura intentaba decir algo más pero un virote le atravesó la cabeza, todos quedamos inmóviles.

-¡Al suelo ahora! -gritó el Teniente tirándose del caballo.

La desesperación y miedo invadieron mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, iban a matarme. La lluvia de flechas y virotes comenzó y yo continuaba inmóvil, era mi fin.

Esas palabras se borraron de mi mente, un escudo detuvo las flechas y evitó que perforaran mi cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no quisiera que te maten -exclamó mientras me empujaba fuera del caballo.

-Gracias -dije, recuperando el aliento.

No era el momento de calmarse.

-¡Todos a sus puestos de combate! -gritó el Teniente- ¡Quiero a todos los caballeros al frente¡Avancen, vamos, vamos!

-¡Vamos, vamos! -gritaba Alexanderson, una horda de caballeros enloquecidos le seguían, deteniendo las flechas con sus escudos.

-Uriel, informe de la situación -ordenó el teniente.

-Son de Alsius, y son muchos -respondió el brujo.

Los caballeros los mantenían a la raya, pero esto no avanzaba.

-Leesa, llama a los malditos arqueros que están en Menirah¡Rápido! -me ordenó.

-¡Señor si señor! -asentí- Conjuré sobre mí un escudo y comencé a correr, estábamos a pocos metros del fuerte pero aún no se habían enterado de la situación.

Los bárbaros, dirigidos por el subcomandante Leliel, se sumaron a los caballeros para tratar de presionar un poco. Yo seguía corriendo.

Llegué al fuerte y me caí ante la puerta del cansancio, no me salían las palabras.

-Cabras -decía, pero no me escuchaban- ¡Cabras al oeste! -grité.

Todos los arqueros bajaron de las torres y corrieron como búfalos hacia el oeste. Me sumé a la carrera para no ser menos, no podía quedarme a observar.

Cientos de arqueros y sus animales salvajes arribaron a la región y la lluvia de flechas comenzó. Los enemigos comenzaban a ceder pero cada vez parecían más. Los brujos incansables arrojaban todo el poder de la naturaleza y nosotros los clérigos, dirigidos por nuestro Teniente Gin, manteníamos cubiertos a los valientes caballeros en el frente de batalla.

El sol descendía lentamente dando el final del mediodía. Las olas de la playa de Menirah se fusionaban con el silbido de las flechas y los relámpagos de los brujos completaban la sinfonía. Era un constante sonido de golpeteo entre espadas, lanzas y escudos, era una verdadera composición musical.

De repente un silencio cruzó mi mente. Los arqueros de Alsius corrían hacia atrás sin motivo; ellos eran mayoría y tenían amplia ventaja. Sin embargo, se fueron retirando línea por línea y los conjuradores protegían a los últimos caballeros en el frente de batalla para que pudiesen escapar.

No había razón ninguna para la cual huir despavoridos, no entendíamos que ocurría. Alexanderson perseguía a los últimos que quedaban pero estos corrían como si no hubiese mañana, gritaban de manera escalofriante. Algo estaba mal.

Los seres incorpóreos que rodeaban a nuestro Teniente desaparecieron como aterrorizados por una fuerza mayor. La cara del teniente cambió repentinamente y lentamente volteo para mirar al cielo.

Allí estaba la causa del terror. Una horda de cientos, de miles de grifos e hipogrifos se acercaban rápidamente hacia nosotros, dejando caer sus plumas. Algunos ya habían descendido y estaban devorando a los enanos de Alsius que lograron alcanzar, como así también a algunos de nuestros caballeros que persiguieron al enemigo.

-¡Al fuerte rápido! -gritó el teniente, mientras todos miraban atontados al cielo-.

Todos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia Menirah. Hubiese sido una locura enfrentar a los grifonitas en medio del desierto,

Entraron todos apresuradamente y los arqueros se posicionaron sobre las torres y paredes del fuerte. Los caballeros permanecieron fuera y alzaron sus escudos, como formando un techo. El primer grupo de hipogrifos no tardó en llegar y se lanzaron como toros contra los caballeros, quienes los detuvieron con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que llegaran al fuerte. Los arqueros comenzaron a dispararles desde arriba pero los grifos eran interminables.

Los brujos para no ser menos intentaron atacarles, pero los grifonitas son altamente resistentes a la magia elemental, era inútil intentar atacarles.

Los bárbaros usaban sus lanzas para intentar derribarlos pero eran demasiados, y cada vez descendían más y más.

-Pide refuerzos en la ciudad¡rápido! -ordenó el teniente al cazador que me salvó la vida.

-Si señor -afirmó y se desvaneció en el aire.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, la situación se nos iba de control. Si un grifo te atrapa, te devora, no hay otra opción. El miedo me inundo y me metí al fuerte, no era útil allí afuera. Convoqué un zarkit y lo envié al combate, pero era inútil, necesitábamos más gente. Los arqueros tiraban flecha tras flecha. Había plumas y grifos muertos por todos lados, parecía un entrenamiento de tiro al pichón. Los que lograban descender arremetían contra el fuerte y eran detenidos por la fila de caballeros.

Algunos de nuestros bárbaros eran atrapados en sus enormes picos. Estaban perdidos. Cuando se trata de grifos no hay salvación posible, eran carnívoros atroces.

A lo lejos se oía el grito de bárbaros sin control, parecían Trolls que no habían comido desde hace semanas. Tras los mismos venían más arqueros, carretas con municiones y catapultas tiradas por caballos. Parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

Los bárbaros rápidamente se sumaron al grupo y arremetían contra los hipogrifos con sus masas. Piedras y flechas llameantes venían desde lejos cayendo sobre los grifonitas. Plumas volaban por todas partes.

Ya no se veían más grifonitas venir desde el cielo, sin embargo aun quedaban demasiados en tierra firme. Al Teniente se lo veía nervioso. Para todo mago un grifonita es una pesadilla, te hace sentir lo débil que eres sin la magia. Aún así continuaba firme en el frente de combate, como todo buen Teniente.

Los brujos y conjuradores al no poder atacarlos con su magia al menos intentaban confundirlos con sus sacrilegios, pero los emplumados seres seguían intentando derribar la muralla de caballeros para llegar al fuerte, no sabíamos que buscaban.

Los bárbaros no parecían querer detenerse, gritaban al cielo y dejaban caer sus pesadas masas una y otra vez, aplastaban a los grifos como si de escarabajos se tratase. La lluvia de fuego continuaba.

Pasado cierto tiempo volvió el silencio. Todo a nuestro alrededor era desierto, cadáveres, y plumas. Los arqueros bajaron de las torres y salimos del fuerte, a reportarnos ante nuestro teniente. La artillería pesada regresaba a paso lento hacia el castillo y los levemente heridos se dirigían a la ciudad. El resto permanecía atento, atónitos.

-No sé qué es lo que buscaban -decía el Teniente-, pero lo averiguaremos.

Dio media vuelta y remontó su caballo. Lentamente volvió a Samal acompañado por sus generales.

-Es todo por hoy -decía Alexanderson-. Los clérigos regresen a los pueblos. Caballeros y bárbaros continúen su patrulla. Los quiero a todos en Samal al anochecer.

-Si señor -dijimos todos.

Emprendí viaje lentamente hacia Medenet. No entendíamos porqué nos habían mandado de regreso a casa, pero no importaba, todo había pasado.

-Tienes algo que les pertenece -dijo mi salvador.

-¿Otra vez aquí¿Eres omnipresente? -dije irónicamente.

-Las flores amarillas -dijo, señalando mi pelo. Luego desapareció.


	2. Capítulo II

La oscuridad se apoderaba del reino pero yo no podía dormir. Las flores amarillas decoraban mi estantería. Demasiadas incógnitas habían quedado sin responder; ¿Por qué nos atacaron los grifonitas¿Por qué razones el Teniente ordenó examinar esa pluma si sabía que pertenecía a uno de ellos? y lo que aún me continuaba atormentando¿que eran esas flores amarillas?

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. Pasaron días desde aquel hecho y sin embargo todos actuaban como si hubiese sido algo completamente normal o cotidiano. Yo no lo creía así, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Ya era raro el hecho de encontrar flores en medio de un desierto, luego la exagerada aparición de plumas de grifonitas, el repentino ataque de los mismos y su extrema de necesidad de entrar al fuerte donde me encontraba¿pero buscando qué?

Sabía que no lograría dormir aunque lo intentase, necesitaba respuestas y no podía permitir que se tomase a lo ocurrido como algo de todos los días. Me encaminé al pueblo de Altaruk para hablar con el alquimista, recuerdo que fue allí donde el Teniente envió a examinar una de las plumas.

El desierto estaba completamente silencioso y oscuro, solo se oía el lento movimiento de las cobras y un leve aleteo de escarabajos, todo lo demás era un completo silencio. Al llegar a Altaruk, los guardias de la puerta me detuvieron.

-Alto soldado -dijo uno-, no son horas para entrar a la ciudad, la gente duerme.

-Necesito ver al alquimista -le respondí-, es urgente.

-Necesitará un permiso de sus superiores -me dijo el mismo-, tenemos órdenes de no hacer excepciones.

-¡Les digo que es urgente! -grité-, necesito ver al alquimista.

Los guardas se miraron de forma pensativa un instante.

-Ve -dijo el otro guardia-, pero que sea rápido.

No respondí, solo corrí hacia la casa del alquimista. Suponía que iba a estar dormido, así que golpeé la puerta. No obtuve respuesta, seguramente no me escuchaba, por lo que insistí un poco más fuerte. Un completo silencio, los peores presentimientos se apoderaron de mi imaginación, no podía siquiera pensar que podía haber ocurrido. Mi miedo era tanto que me sentí observada, pero no había nadie, todos dormían. Aun así corrí hacia la puerta cayendo a los pies de los guardias.

-No está -dije temerosa-¡El alquimista no está!

-Debe andar por allí afuera -dijo el guardia-, vamos no molestes, largo de aquí.

Había perdido el poco valor que me quedaba, no sabía si iba a poder cruzar el desierto. Aun así comencé a caminar lentamente a casa, pensando lo peor.

No me parecía lógico o racional lo que ocurría, las casualidades eran muchas. Intentaba calmarme pero no podía, necesitaba hablar de esto con el Teniente, pero debería esperar hasta el amanecer.

El sol se asomó por mi ventana y me preguntaba por qué continuaba viva, pero inmediatamente me percaté que si me hubiesen querido matar ya lo habrían hecho. Como cada mañana partí lentamente hacia el fuerte Samal. Desde ese día siempre miraba el lugar donde habían aparecido las flores, pero nunca más volvió a verse cosa semejante.

Debía contarle al Teniente lo que ocurrió en Altaruk pero sin perder la calma, no quería acabar su paciencia.

-Teniente, anoche desapareció el alquimista de Altaruk -le dije sin más.

-¿Qué hacías en Altaruk? -preguntó, ya enojado. Realmente no tenía respuesta.

-En verdad Señor, quería saber que había pasado con aquella pluma... -No me dejó terminar mi respuesta, me tomo del cuello y me empujó contra la pared.

-Primero, esos asuntos no corresponden a los soldados -dijo con una voz demasiado tranquila-. Segundo, no me interesa lo que le pase al alquimista de Altaruk¿entendido?

No tenía aire para responder, simplemente caí al piso cuando me soltó. Uriel me ayudó a levantarme.

-A trabajar, muévanse -ordenó.

-Señor si señor -respondieron todos a coro.

Tuve que tragarme el enojo y salir a hacer lo mismo de todos los días. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta por su parte, por lo que debía obtenerlas yo misma. Sentí una presencia en mi espalda pero el miedo me impidió voltear.

-Él ya no es un estorbo, pero tú sigues viva -dijo.

-¿Qué tienes conmigo¿Por qué apareces en todo lugar al que voy? -Le dije, ya enojada.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a quien te salvó la vida? -dijo arrogante.

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre ¿y a qué te referías con que "él ya no es un estorbo"? -pregunté. Fue en vano, el ya había desaparecido.

Arena y soldados era lo único alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, los Alsirios no habían vuelto desde el ataque de los grifonitas y tampoco se nos había ordenado atacar a otro reino, cosa bastante rara en estos días.

Caminar y caminar era lo único que podía hacer, intentaba encajar las piezas en mi mente pero no llegaba a nada, sin duda se me estaba ocultando la información.

De repente escucho voces en un idioma desconocido; eran ellos. Rápidamente me escondí tras un médano e intenté observar. Eran dos uthgards bárbaros caminando con bastante sigilo, sin duda se habían topado con un ignita y no tenían en mente dejarlo escapar. No tenia ordenes directas de atacar por lo que permanecí inmóvil, solo observaba sus pasos.

Se notaba claramente como el calor agobiaba a estos seres invernales. Caminaban lentamente ocultándose tras los cactos siempre mirando en dirección a los fuertes, no querrían ser acribillados por sorpresa. Las nubes cubrieron el sol proporcionando un poco de sombra en el árido desierto. Una expresión relajante se dibujo en los uthgards sin embargo la falta de luz les dificultaría la cacería. Mis ojos élficos sin duda me beneficiaban en esta circunstancia. Continué observando.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado y me temí lo peor. Era él.

-Nunca van a encontrarme -dijo, sentado a mi lado.

-Cierra la boca -dije muy despacio-, nos matarán a ambos.

-Pronto ellos tampoco serán estorbo -dijo, y comenzó a reír alocadamente, luego desapareció.

Sus carcajadas fueron escuchadas por los uthgards y venían hacia aquí como dos arietes de guerra. Ese maldito, no sé en qué pensaba, pero ya era tarde, debía actuar. Antes de salir, invoqué seres de otros planos para que luchen a mi lado y luego me puse de pie, ahora debería contar con suerte.

Los uthgards me divisaron y alzaron sus enormes hachas, venían directo hacia mí. Mi mente se nubló, todo permaneció en silencio, sangre que brota en el piso.

Estaba viva, un grifo había descendido y arrancado la cabeza a uno de los uthgards, su decapitado cuerpo se desplomó sobre el piso y la cara de su compañero manchada de sangre mostraba la expresión más horripilante que haya visto en mi vida. Comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde, el grifo había levantado vuelo y se dirigía hacia él. No tuvo piedad, sujeto su cabeza hasta que esta se desprendiera. Ahora solo quedaba yo.

Era imposible atacar a un grifo con magia negra, sin embargo la magia blanca me permitiría defenderme. Sin dudarlo escudé mi cuerpo y empecé a correr hacia el fuerte Menirah, necesitaba alertar a los arqueros si quería vivir para contarlo.

El grifo giro suavemente en el aire y comenzó a perseguirme. Intento arrancar mi cabeza pero choco contra mi escudo y debió remontar vuelo, sin embargo la fuerza del golpe me tiró, estaba cara a cara con la bestia, era el fin.

De repente siento soplar una enorme ráfaga de viento que me hace dar vueltas sobre la arena y hace golpear al grifo contra el piso.

-¡Leesa corre! -escuché. Cuando se calmó la ventisca veo que era el brujo Uriel rodeado de varios brujos. De que serviría me pregunté, no podíamos tocarlos con la magia.

El grifo se recuperó y voló como un cometa hacia Uriel, iba a matarlo. Una lanza atravesó la cabeza del grifo, dejándolo empalado en el piso. Era Leliel, el bárbaro.

-Así es como se debe tratar a estas criaturas -dijo. La sangre bárbara recorría sus venas.

-Arriba soldado -dijo, dándome la mano.

-Gracias -dije, ya de pie.

Mas piezas se sumaban a este rompecabezas. Esta vez se me cruzó por la mente la idea de que todo había sido una simple casualidad, pero inmediatamente se esfumó esa idea.

El sol se escondía tras los enormes médanos marcando un nuevo anochecer. Podría haber sido ese mi último día pero no fue así. Había sobrevivido a los grifos una vez más y aún no podía encontrar la relación entre todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Ya con la correspondiente orden, emprendí el camino a casa. No podía dejar de pensar, había sido un día de esos que no se olvidan fácilmente.

Llegué a Medenet y até el caballo. Entré a mi casa, dejé el báculo y me acerqué al estante de la pared, tal vez observando las flores obtendría alguna nueva pista. Para mi sorpresa, las flores ya no estaban.


	3. Capítulo III

Había decidido volver al pueblo de Meleketi para visitar a mis padres. No era una persona nostálgica, pero necesitaba despejarme de todo lo ocurrido.

Emprendí el viaje lentamente hacia el norte, tenía el día libre por lo que no había apuro alguno, El divisar desde lejos la ciudad de Altaruk me trajo malos recuerdos. Buscaron al alquimista por días pero no lo encontraron, luego abandonaron la búsqueda. No sabía si el Teniente se había enterado o no, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Al pasar veo que alguien me saludaba, tenía rostro humano. Era Anna Proudmood, antigua compañera de trabajo antes que la transfieran a otra división.

Los Proudmood eran sumamente conocidos entre los Nobles. Su posición social les permitía rehusarse al servicio militar, sin embargo Anna decidió enlistarse contra la voluntad de sus padres y toda su familia. Yo apreciaba mucho su valor y su patriotismo, ella lo daba todo por el Reino.

-¡Hola Leesa! -gritó con una gran alegría.

-¡Hola! -respondí mientras bajaba del caballo.

-No tenemos permiso de hablar en horario de trabajo -decía-, pero te vi y no pude evitar saludarte.

-Sé lo que es tener superiores estrictos -le dije-, pero un poco de distracción en este clima tenso no está de más.

-¿Tienes el día libre? -me preguntó.

-Si -confirmé-, iba hacia mi querido pueblo a visitar a mis padres.

-Entonces no te robo tú tiempo -dijo-, pero encontrémonos al anochecer, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté curiosa.

-Nada importante -respondió-, pero de todas formas quisiera que lo sepas.

-De acuerdo -afirmé-, te veo en la playa de las Ruinas Ígneas al anochecer.

-Allí estaré -confirmó-, hasta luego.

Después volteó y volvió a su labor.

Reanudé el viaje pensando de qué quería hablarme, ya me enteraría a su momento.

Al cruzar por el Gran Cañón del norte divisé a alguien entre las rocas.

-De nada sirve escapar de la realidad -dijo. Era aquel cazador.

-Me estoy cansando de verte en todos lados -respondí-, además siempre me dejas hablando sola.

-No todo es lo que parece ser -exclamó, luego desapareció. Una vez más me había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Continué camino hacia Meleketi. Era una gran subida tras cruzar el río, y pensar que antes la atravesaba todos los días.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la ciudad noté ligeros cambios, pero su esencia era la misma. Una larga fila de mercaderes se alineaba a lo largo del muro principal. Del otro lado estaba el puerto, el cual había estado trabajando desde que tengo memoria.

Entré a lo que alguna vez fue mi casa y allí estaba mi madre, confeccionando túnicas como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Se acercan tiempos difíciles -dijo, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Y cuando han sido fáciles? -respondí riendo. Dejé mi báculo apoyado en la pared y me senté junto a ella.

-El ataque de los grifos no fue casualidad -dijo, levantando la mirada.

-Yo pensé lo mismo -dije-, sin embargo no puedo demostrarlo. Solo encontré unas flores pero...

-¿Flores en este árido Reino? -dijo riendo-. Si hay algo que los elfos oscuros nunca veremos son flores, y ya sabes bien el porqué.

-Es por eso que me pareció raro -expliqué.

-¿Hablaste con alguno de los alquimistas o con los bardos? -preguntó.

-No me hagas recordar eso- dije, bajando la mirada. No quería saber nada de alquimistas ahora. Tal vez los hechos no tenían relación alguna pero me causaba terror siquiera pensar que las muertes eran culpa mía.

-Deberías pedir consejo al bardo que pulula por el pueblo -me dijo.

No respondí, quedé pensativa. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta rompiendo el silencio. Era mi padre.

-¡Leesa! -gritó sorprendido- No sabía que venías a comer, hubiese preparado unos calamares.

Mi padre trabajaba en el puerto desde que se retiró del ejército.

-No te preocupes padre -respondí, poniéndome de pie-, ya me iba.

-¿La vida del soldado es difícil eh? -alardeó mientras se sentaba-, yo me retiré cuando tu teniente era aún aprendiz de mago. Y míralo ahora, todo un héroe de guerra.

Se notaba que no había conocido el mal temperamento del Teniente.

-Me voy -dije, acercándome a la puerta-, pasen por Medenet algún día.

-Lo haremos cuando te cases -dijo mi padre levantando un vaso de vino. Mi rostro se sonrojó.

-La verdad está siempre dónde no la buscas -dijo mi madre, antes de que terminase de cerrar la puerta.

Antes de partir a mi casa quería hablar con ese famoso bardo, seguramente estaría en la taberna.

Allí estaba, sentado en una banqueta junto a la barra, con su laúd a un lado y un trago en su mano derecha. Me senté en la banqueta más cercana y le pedí una cerveza al tabernero.

-Vino aquí buscando respuestas, y espero la cerveza no nuble su mente, a usted hermosa de rostro élfico, que la luz y justicia guíen sabiamente-, dijo sin mirarme.

-No son piropos los que busco -le dije-¿qué sabes de todo lo que está ocurriendo?

Una falsa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Terminó de beber rápidamente su trago, tomo su laúd, y recitó:

"_Intuyo me habla de los plumíferos,_

_pues la vida casi le han costado,_

_mas deba usted saber,_

_que esto aún no ha terminado._

_La magia es un gran poder_

_y poderosos aquellos que la controlan,_

_pero sepa usted también,_

_que ha llegado la hora._

_Amistades, odios y rencores,_

_temerosos sean los que corren,_

_y tenga en cuenta también,_

_que en la lucha todos corrompen._

_Luchas, batallas y guerras,_

_males que a este Reino aquejan,_

_pero es en esta ocasión,_

_que a un nuevo mal se enfrenta,_

_Lo que comienza ha de terminar,_

_como toda buena historia tiene que acabar,_

_pero siempre tenga en cuenta,_

_dónde buscar a la verdad."_

Sus dedos se deslizaron débilmente sobre las cuerdas y luego cayó al piso.

-Ese inútil bardo bebió demasiado -reía el camarero. Una oleada de risas se desató entre los bárbaros y marineros que estaban en las mesas, pero se fueron silenciando lentamente cuando notaron que el bardo no reaccionaba.

-¡Oiga! -le gritaba, sujetando su cabeza. Era inútil. No presentaba señales de vida, había muerto en su última nota. Quedé estática por un instante, no pude evitar que se me cayeran las lágrimas, no por tristeza, por desesperación. La desgracia caminaba a mi lado, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad y luego ésta desaparecía de mi vista.

No podía dar esa imagen de debilidad, inmediatamente me puse de pie y me fui sin más.

Sentía que mi cuerpo se debilitaba, no podía evitar tropezar a cada paso. Ni bien me alejé de la ciudad no pude soportarlo y caí al piso, pero no perdí la conciencia, algo me impulsaba a seguir.

Borré los malos sentimientos de mi mente y comencé a correr, no sabía porqué pero solo corría hacia el mar. En mi trayecto veo a aquel cazador reposado sobre los médanos del desierto, pero desapareció antes de emitir palabra alguna.

Debía encontrarme con Anna y decirle lo que sucedía, ya no podía retenerlo. El cielo se oscurecía y unas nubes de tormenta se acercaban. Al divisar el mar veo a alguien sobre las rocas, la brisa no me dejaba distinguirlo. Cuando vi lo que en realidad era mi mente se nubló completamente. Era algo siniestro y dantesco, digno de las peores pesadillas de un demente.

Los restos de Anna Proudmood yacían sobre las rocas y el suelo, su despedazado cuerpo apenas se diferenciaba de la infinidad de plumas de grifonitas que había. El cuerpo de un hipogrifo atravesado por una flecha se encontraba a su lado. Anna había sido atacada y asesinada, y yo no estuve ahí para salvarla y evitar que su alma cayera en lo más profundo del Valhalla.


	4. Capítulo IV

Una tormenta se apoderó de los cielos de Ignis. Todo a mi alrededor se teñía de oscuridad y odio. Mi honor de clérigo había sido manchado, se habían burlado de mi.

Me abrí paso en las sombras y mis piernas se hundían en la húmeda arena, apenas se distinguía dónde me encontraba exactamente. Afortunadamente, los Dioses nos habían provisto de agudizados sentidos, pero la ira es suficiente para cegarlos. Mentirosos sean los que dicen que los elfos oscuros no tienen sentimientos y pobres de aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarnos.

Mi rostro se iluminaba en cada relámpago, la llama de báculo iluminaba mis ojos y resaltaba las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. Apretaba los dientes y sincronizaba mis pasos para evitar caer, pero finalmente no pude evitarlo.

La fría lluvia inundaba mi espalda y viejos recuerdos se apoderaban de mi mente. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vi por primera vez la luz en este Reino. Cien años, ciento veinte tal vez, cifras enormes ante los ojos de un humano, pero unos pocos números para nuestro linaje.

Recordaba mi pueblo, carros que pasaban llenos, un puerto. El desierto, la arena, el sol, tres palabras reunidas en una: Ignis.

Mis antepasados conocieron el terror. Habían sido exiliados de nuestro verdadero hogar y condenados a vivir en esta inhóspita tierra. Sin embargo, lograron subsistir. A _ellos_ gracias que hoy existo y a _aquellos_ otros gracias por nuestro odio eterno.

Verdes, sanas y verdes son las hojas de sus árboles. Viven ocultos tras enormes bosques, revolcándose en su propio orgullo. Pero no estaban solos, también existían los _otros_, aquellos de los helados Yermos, que en un principio parece que no existen pero siempre están ahí.

Se había desatado entonces una guerra que no conocería jamás negociación alguna. Tras murallas se escondieron y enormes fuertes construyeron.

Mi decisión era clara, me instruiría en los caminos de la magia y defendería a mi Reino hasta que la muerte me obligase a detenerme, encontrando así el descanso eterno. Por décadas completas sostuve mi entrenamiento, mi mente y mi báculo serían mis únicas armas.

Al entrar en el ejército una nueva era había comenzado, no miraría hacia atrás.

Las imágenes pasaban rápido por mi mente, sin embargo había algo que seguía dando vueltas y se negaba a irse.

Una traición, una condena que nunca fue cumplida. Ignis había sido humillado por solo una persona, por solo uno de los nuestros. ¿Pero quién? Millones de rostros recorrían mis pensamientos pero no podía fijar la mirada.

Voces, gritos, llantos, toda una multitud enfurecida y humillada. El Verdugo no había bajado la palanca aquel día.

De repente todos mis pensamientos formaron un túnel y fijaron mi atención en sólo una mirada.

Recuperé rápidamente el conocimiento y grité exaltada. Pensaba hasta qué punto había sido un sueño y cuál era la realidad. Nada era un sueño, todo estaba más que claro.

Comencé a correr y veía todo claramente como si brillara el sol. Las gotas se estrellaban contra mi rostro pero ya nada podría detenerme.

La lluvia azotaba la tierra y no tenía intenciones de detenerse. A cada segundo que pasaba se incrementaba mi odio, ellos pagarían por sus pecados.

Al llegar a los alrededores de Medenet, veo a un anciano que permanecía de pie tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, sin embargo la lluvia no lo tocaba.

-Maestro -dije, poniéndome de rodillas.

-Sé que no puedo detenerte, pero aún así me arriesgaría a intentarlo -me dijo de espaldas.

-No lo haga Maestro -le dije-, no podrá cambiar mi destino.

-¿Qué tan distinto a él serías si lo haces? -preguntó.

-Lo averiguaremos más tarde -respondí.

En ese momento deslizó rápidamente su brazo hacia atrás, apuntándome con su báculo, pero no volteó siquiera para mirarme a los ojos. El temblor entumeció mis pies pero logré dar un salto hacia atrás y ponerme en guardia inmediatamente.

Mi maestro era un importante mago nigromante. Vivía sólo en una torre arcana en las afueras de Ignis. A él le debo todos mis conocimientos.

No perdió tiempo e inmediatamente los muertos vivientes aparecieron por todos lados, no por nada en el Reino era conocido como "Aquel que todo lo invoca".

Canalicé el poder elemental del fuego sobre mi báculo y comencé a atravesar a los horripilantes seres. Uno a uno se abalanzaban sobre mi y sus pedazos caían a mis pies. Mi maestro seguía sin voltear.

-No más juegos -exclamé. La llamas rodearon mi cuerpo quemando todos los restos de cadáveres. Mi maestro no se movía.

Un Lich apareció a mi espalda y no logré esquivarlo. Su bastón golpeó fuertemente mi espalda y caí apoyándome en mis rodillas. Volteé rápidamente pero no pude tocarlo. Me incorporé inmediatamente y corrí hacia él, pero volvió a esquivarme de un salto.

Para poder equilibrar el poder de mi maestro, salté hacia un médano e invoqué a otro Lich.

Allí estaban ambos muertos andantes cual gladiadores en un Coliseo. Sus desgastados bastones golpeaban entre las gotas de lluvia y sus fríos cuerpos formaban una cortina de hielo a su alrededor.

Aproveché la situación y preparé un sortilegio.

-Del polvo vienes, y al polvo vas -exclamé en voz alta.

La bola de fuego cubrió a los seres extraplanares quemándolos por completo. Sus cráneos rodaron por la arena.

-¡Déjame ir! -grité- ¡No vas a detenerme!

Mi maestro desató su capa y la dejó caer. Luego volteó, mostrándome el brillo de sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo un momento, se dirigió de un salto hacía mi. Su helado báculo chocó contra el mío ardiente. Tenía mucha fuerza por lo que cayó sobre mí, pero logré sacármelo de encima usando los pies. Inmediatamente, nos pusimos de pie y quedamos cara a cara.

Alzó su báculo y comenzó otra invocación.

-¡Te dije que basta de juegos! -le grité me abalanzaba sobre él. El desierto se cubrió de llamas y mi maestro cayó en la arena. Las gotas de lluvias apagaban su túnica cubierta por el fuego.

Bajé la guardia y comencé a caminar hacia Medenet. En ese momento, escucho su agonizante voz.

-Sabías que... los elfos oscuros no tenemos sentimientos-.

El cielo continuaba oscuro, ya había incluso perdido la noción del tiempo. Finalmente, diviso a Medenet entre la constante lluvia, pero algo lucía extraño.

Llego a la entrada trasera del pueblo y todo parecía demasiado silencioso. Con tanta lluvia, podría considerarse algo normal, pero incluso la taberna y el templo estaban cerrados; ni un ciudadano, mercader o noble a la vista.

Ya nada me sorprendía a esta altura, era obvio lo que ocurría. Tomé uno de los caballos del establo y cabalgué rápidamente hacia la muralla; allí estaban todos.

-Todo está perdido -balbuceaban algunos.

-¡Mátenlos¡Córtenles la cabeza! -gritaba un grupo de bárbaros. Nunca había visto tantos ignitas juntos ni sabía que éramos tantos.

En un vistazo rápido, encuentro a mi grupo.

-¿Cómo está la situación? -le pregunté al brujo Uriel.

-No podría ser peor -decía alzando las manos-, lo perdimos todo... todo.

-¡Hay que matarlos! -gritaba Leliel- ¡Quemarlos vivos!

-¡Ya cállense todos! -gritó el Teniente- Saldremos cuando se nos ordene.

-¿Qué nos queda? -pregunté a Alexanderson.

-Nada -dijo sin mirarme-, sólo esta muralla nos separa de ellos. Los Alsirios tomaron todo.

¡Malditos sean! No se asustaban con nada. Ignis no estaba en la situación idónea para tal ataque. El Reino seguía perplejo por los acontecimientos recientes.

Las explosiones y gritos eran aterrantes; flechas y lanzas cortaban el aire, la lluvia no se detenía, este Reino era siempre así: llueve poco, pero cuando lo hace, no tiene piedad.

Tiempo después, un soldado que nunca había visto, ni tampoco conocía su rango, se acercó a nosotros.

-Les toca salir -dijo-. Que los Dioses estén con ustedes.

El Teniente agachó la cabeza y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Todos fuimos detrás.

Las oxidadas poleas alzaron la puerta y dejaron ver ese terrorífico escenario. Todo, absolutamente todo, desde Samal a Menirah, estaba controlado por Alsius.

-Bien señores -decía el Teniente-, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas. Todos los arqueros una larga fila detrás nuestro. Caballeros y bárbaros se formaron delante, quedando nosotros, los magos, dispersos en el centro de esa fortaleza viviente. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el espectáculo.

Marchamos rápidamente hacia Samal, pero los Alsirios no eran descuidados en lo que hacían, una enorme cantidad de caballeros montados esperaban a unos quinientos metros de Samal y algunos arqueros se ubicaban inmediatamente detrás.

Nuestros arqueros abrieron fuego, pero la cantidad de caballeros era enorme. Los bárbaros, comandados por Leliel, arremetieron contra los caballos con sus enormes masas. Intentaban abrirnos camino.

-¡Ahora! -gritó el Teniente- ¡Avancen!

Todos los magos avanzamos entre los huecos que se formaban en la muralla de caballeros. Uno a uno, los arqueros Alsirios se veían acorralados y asesinados por nuestro grupo. Yo solo observaba a mi alrededor. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Entre la confusión, alguien me empuja al suelo, evitando que una flecha me atravesara.

-No te distraigas -me dijo Uriel, quien me salvó- ¿Perdiste algo? -preguntó.

-Si -respondí poniéndome de pie-. Reza porque no lo encuentre.

Uriel permaneció estático. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los clérigos y comencé a curar a los grupos.

En eso, otro escuadrón llega a la zona.

-¿Que pasa Gin? -decía su líder, riendo- ¿Mucha tensión en el trabajo?

El Teniente no respondió, siguió en su labor. El recién llegado grupo se sumó al combate. Serían útiles los refuerzos, pero no todo era alegría. Los Alsirios en Samal comenzaban a avanzar.

La batalla continuó fervorosamente, pero algo raro se escuchaba en el cielo.

-¡Los emplumados! -gritó Leliel.

Allí estaban otra vez.

Los grifos e hipogrifos rodeaban el cielo una vez más.

Todos fijaron su mirada en el cielo pero yo observaba a mis alrededores. Como flechas punzantes, los grifonitas descendían y atravesaban a cuanto Alsirio se les cruzase; tampoco perdonaban a los ignitas que se atrevían a atacarlos.

El resto de los soldados de Alsius que se encontraban en Menirah, comenzó a correr rápidamente a Samal para reagruparse. Esta vez, no huyeron desde el comienzo, creían que podían ganarles a los plumíferos.

Nuestro grupo permaneció a la defensa, ninguno avanzó. Poco a poco, lo que era una multitud de Alsirios, se convertía en una pila de cadáveres. Yo continuaba observando, no podía encontrarlo.

De un momento a otro, los Alsirios comenzaron a retirarse; su sueño de victoria se había visto nublado una vez más a causa de los plumíferos.

Lo que fue un tumulto de Alsirios, paso a ser un devastado campo de batalla. Y lo que fue una tormenta, pasó a ser una ligera llovizna. Mi vista se fijó en é_l. _Inmediatamente lo ataqué y no llegó a cubrirse, quedó tumbado en el piso.

Como lo esperaba, los grifonitas quedaron inmóviles.

-Que...-decía tosiendo- ¿Qué crees que haces? -me gritó.

Corrí y acerqué mi ardiente báculo a su rostro.

-Identifícate- le dije-, cazador...

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a reír. Primero suavemente, luego gritando y de forma macabra.

En ese momento una fuerza increíble me empujó hacia atrás y me veo rodando en la arena. Cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con lo peor: un enorme dragón de escamas verdes se encontraba enfrente mío, mirándome fijamente.

No comprendía nada, como podía semejante ser haber aparecido en un instante.

-¡Muéstrate! -grité- ¡No te ocultes!

-Aquí me tienes, Leesa Lipkit- dijo el dragón.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó, no era una invocación. Realmente era _él._

El Teniente se acercó lentamente. Se reía suavemente, yo no entendía por qué.

-Marcus Van Leuven -dijo-, finalmente te dignaste a volver para ser condenado.

-En tus sueños, elfo oscuro -dijo el dragón-.Ignis pagará por lo que me hizo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -dije confundida- ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-Fue condenado antes de que nacieras- decía-, pero escapó del Reino antes de ser ejecutado.

-¡Condenado de forma injusta! -gritó el dragón-. Este Reino estaba en ruinas, no teníamos una mísera mina de oro.

-¡Imbécil! -gritó el Teniente, poniéndose en guardia- ¡Vendiste armas a los Alsirios¡Lo único que lograste es que nos quemásemos con nuestro propio fuego!

Inmediatamente el Teniente Gin se abalanzó contra la fiera, pero esta lo derribó de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué... eres? -dije tartamudeando- ¿Qué demonios eres? -grité. Caí de rodillas al piso y apreté las manos, clavándome mis propias uñas.

-Marcus Van Leuven, hechicero ilusionista -explicaba el Teniente, desde el piso-. Fue condenado por el tráfico de armas, pero escapó del Reino. Entrenó durante años en las afueras y tomó control de los grifonitas.

-Entonces, regresé para tomar venganza -reía el dragón-. Y tú fuiste víctima de mis ilusiones, Leesa Lipkit.

-¿Ya sabías todo esto, Gin? -dije enojada, mirándolo fijamente.

-El alquimista se daría cuenta enseguida que alguien controlaba a los grifos y animales -decía-, y el no dejaría vivo a nadie que se entrometiera en sus planes.

-Los Alsirios, los bardos y aquella amiga tuya sabían demasiado -decía el dragón-. No podía dejarlos vivir.

Quedé completamente en silencio, no podía responder. Finalmente, el Teniente se puso de pie.

-Vas a pagar por tus crímenes, traidor -decía.

-¿Traidor? -dijo el dragón- Yo debería estar en Syrtis con los verdaderos elfos.

-¿Syrtis? -rió el teniente- Allí no hay lugar para ninguno de nosotros, fuiste expulsado como todos los demás.

-¡Calla estúpido clérigo! -gritó el dragón. Arremetió fuertemente contra Gin, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Vas a tener que pensarlo dos veces -dijo Alexanderson, soportando el peso del dragón con su lanza.

-Largo, humano -exclamó el dragón. Empujó bruscamente a Alexanderson haciéndolo caer sobre Gin.

-¡Córtenle la cabeza! -gritó Leliel. Todos nuestros bárbaros arremetieron contra la bestia pero se vieron incapaces de atravesar sus escamas.

-¡Vamos todos, a por él! -gritó Uriel. Los relámpagos rodearon al dragón y todo se vio envuelto en una nube de humo. Al dispersarse, todo seguía igual. Un gran temblor derribó a los brujos como si de pilares se tratase.

-¡Quémenlo con su propia ira! -gritó Silvanas, comandante de los arqueros. La lluvia de flechas ardientes sobrevoló sobre el dragón, pero no lo tocaron; parecía un verdadero fantasma.

Una fantasma, eso asemejaba. Pero no, yo podía verlo¡allí estaba!

-No voy a perder el tiempo contigo maldito ilusionista- decía el teniente mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en su báculo. Atacó nuevamente al dragón pero fue derribado, quedando inconsciente en el piso.

-Ilusionista -pensaba-. Ilusión, ilusiones... no serás víctima de las ilusiones a menos que creas en ellas.

-Alexanderson, dame tu lanza -dije seriamente.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo! -grité. Lanzó su lanza y la atrapé con mi mano derecha. Concentré mi poder y la lanza comenzó a arder, quemándome las manos suavemente.

-No mas juegos, hechicero- dije alzando la lanza cual caballero andante.

El dragón arremetió contra mí como un toro, todos observaban perplejos.

Pasó por mi cuerpo como si de un espectro se tratase y la lanza atravesó su élfico cuerpo desde el final de su cuello hasta el principio de sus piernas. Su sangrante cuerpo calló detrás mío.

Acerqué la ardiente lanza a su rostro y acercando mis labios a su oído le dije:

-Si hay algo que los elfos oscuros nunca veremos son flores, y ya sabes bien el porqué.


End file.
